An asynchronous transfer mode (“ATM”) network is an intelligent network that provides the ability to break down large amounts of information into discrete uniform data packets known as cells and efficiently transfer the cells throughout the ATM network. ATM networks typically comprise a plurality of ATM switches coupled together to accept and transfer the cells throughout the ATM network. One way to establish connections, or a path, between the plurality of ATM switches is through the use of a permanent virtual circuit (“PVC”).
A PVC is a software-defined logical connection, typically established by a network management system (“NMS”) of the ATM network. A PVC is typically defined as a function of user-defined starting and ending points within the ATM network, and a minimum bandwidth requirement for the PVC. Using the user-defined parameters, the NMS establishes and monitors the PVC within the ATM network.
If the NMS determines at least one of the NMS switches along the PVC is congested and may not receive a cell for transport through the PVC, the NMS may reroute the PVC. Additionally, it is possible for a customer to reroute the PVC for various reasons by reprovisioning the PVC through NMS. When the PVC is rerouted, the NMS must establish new monitoring points to monitor the ATM switches along the path of the rerouted PVC.
Traditionally, monitoring points have been manually specified within a NMS for each ATM switch along a PVC. Thus, when a PVC is rerouted, to continue monitoring the PVC, monitoring points would need to be manually specified in the NMS for each ATM switch along the rerouted PVC.